Come Fly With Me
by nottoocrazy
Summary: Cas invites Dean to fly with him. No slash.


**AUTHOR NOTE: Can take place any time, I suppose. Well. Obviously before... the finale... of season 8... excuse me while I go and cry.**

**No slash. Unless you're like me and can find slash in anything. But I didn't put it here. Hahah. xP**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dean, do you trust me?" It was a stupid question, Dean thought, considering the angel asking it had given him plenty of reasons not to trust him in the time they'd known each other. Nevertheless, Castiel tilted his head in anticipation of the hunter's answer.

"Uh, in what context?"

"I guess... Generally."

"Do I generally trust you?" Dean shook his head and subconsciously took a step closer to the angel. "What's this about, Cas?"

Castiel's shoulders lifted and dropped in a mannerism that was unfamiliar on the angel. Dean began to think he wouldn't like what was coming out of his friend's mouth next. "I am capable of flying... Slowly."

"And?"

"I don't have to teleport everywhere, as you may think I do. I can choose to simply... Float on the wind."

Dean's lip twitched as he rolled his eyes. "To the point, Cas."

"Will you come fly with me?"

"Absolutely not."

Castiel frowned, giving Dean the suspicion that he was offended. "You took no time making that decision."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty good about making sure I stay alive," the hunter shrugged. "Not much thought needed there."

Castiel pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest, leading Dean to wonder if the angel was going to pout about it. "You don't trust me to keep you safe, then."

"I don't like flying," Dean said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"You're... afraid," Cas concluded.

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'm afraid of flying."

Castiel shook his head, taking a step closer. "You're afraid of falling. I'll never let you fall, Dean."

"Why the hell do you want to fly off with me into the sunset anyway?"

Castiel's eyes drew together. "It's not even noon, Dean, I was-"

"You know what? Never mind." Dean dropped his hands to his side and went to grab his jacket. "You wanna fly with me? We'll fly. Since that's the only way to shut you up. I die? It's on you."

The angel beamed gratefully and followed Dean outside. "You'll be safe in my arms, Dean, I assure you."

Dean frowned, his back to his friend as he locked the motel room. "Uh, great. Better be."

As he turned to the angel, Castiel touched the hunter's forehead before he could ask "Where're we doing this?"

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean shouted as he shook his head and waited for his vision to steadily focus on the forest that surrounded him and his feathered friend. "Don't do that without warning me. Or better yet, let's try and avoid doing that, ever."

Castiel nodded slowly as he reached out to pull Dean closer.

The hunter grunted and stiffened a bit but settled into his friend's grip as he squeezed his eyes shut. "So, you gonna get your wings out for this, or what?" Dean was almost stuttering, still too afraid to look in case there was a sudden lift off and absence of ground.

"My wings are always out, Dean," came the reply from behind the hunter, Castiel's breath hot on his neck. Dean couldn't decide if the closeness of his friend calmed or unnerved him further. "You just can't see them."

There was a pause before Dean heard the familiar sound of flapping wings and a sudden force carrying him upwards, fighting gravity. A shadow blocked the sun from his terrified, closed eyes.

"Open your eyes, Dean."

The hunter obeyed, hesitantly opening one eye before blinking and taking in the sight before him. He wasn't as far off the ground as he'd thought, Cas had lifted them a few feet at most, and was hovering with his wings stretched around the pair, enclosing Dean in a world of shiny black feathers. Dean gaped at the billions of little colors shimmering in the black, giving the wings a dark rainbow sort of look. It was unlike anything the hunter had ever seen- and he'd seen a lot. "Wow, Cas," he finally managed to say, if only in a whisper, "...beautiful."

He heard and felt the angel chuckle behind him as the wings stretched out and there was a lot more distance between Dean and the ground within seconds. The hunter cursed under his breath, but Castiel held him tight. "You're safe with me, Dean," he whispered reassuringly. The trees fled beneath them in a rush of greens and browns until all Dean could see was blue.

"Holy shit."

"Don't curse, Dean."

Dean snapped his jaw shut, an irrational fear suddenly making him wonder if Cas would drop him if he offended the angel. "Sorry."

Cas let out a light laugh as he turned, leaving Dean's stomach facing the ground. Dean tried not to panic as he took in the sight of the forest, wherever the hell it was that Cas had taken him, and all its colors and the barely noticeable movements of its rivers. They rushed above it as if the angel was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Cas, how fast can you go, exactly?"

If Castiel noticed the nervousness in Dean's voice, he didn't acknowledge it. "Faster than this," he said, speeding up and ignoring Dean's startled scream. He slowed after a few seconds, not wanting to overwhelm the hunter. "Would you be upset if I let you go and caught you?"

Dean's heart beat like it had wings and would take off on its own any second. "You do that, Cas, I swear I'll kill you," he stuttered.

The angel's grip on him loosened. "I am very quick, Dean. It'd be like sky diving, only for a moment."

Dean shook his head violently, clinging to the angel's arms like his life depended on it, which, in his mind, it did. "There's no way you can drop me and pick me up in-"

Dean was cut off by his own scream as he felt the angel let go of him completely. He shut his eyes before feeling a presence around him within seconds.

"I've got you, it's okay, I won't do it again," Castiel comforted, squeezing him closer. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson. In trust."

"I-i-in trust?! Cas, I'm never trusting you again! You let me go-"

"Did I not catch you? Are you not safe?"

"But I-"

"Did you have fun?"

Dean thought for a moment. _No, I was too busy screaming my ass off... But it _could have_ been fun... And he _did_ catch me..._

"Do it again."

They spent the rest of the day playing in the air, and Dean trusted Cas with his life forevermore.

* * *

**Oh god, could it get any cheesier? Hahah I don't even care, it was fun to write. :)**

**This was my first flying/wing fic. Reviews are much appreciated! ;)**


End file.
